


How Else Would It Have Gone

by SkellyTelly



Series: Undertale One Shots [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Premature Birth, aka i suck at science and know dick about medical stuff so you get BS magic explanations, magic biology, magic bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: Cyrus (Underfell Papyrus) and Peppy (Undertale Papyrus) didn't quite expect to become parents so soon.





	How Else Would It Have Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I have incredibly low expertise in premature births/premature babies and the care that goes all into that, but I hope that obscuring a lot of it with magic and stuff would help me wing most of it lol.
> 
> Did like bits of research here and there (lmao cried a bit too cause goddamn this shit can no doubt be scary for parents) so like I hope this does some justice :,)

 

Cramping could be overlooked, it just kinda came with the whole package of being pregnant in general, it was when Cyrus felt a trickle down his leg that he was in utter bewilderment. He was standing there in the kitchen, holding up two popsicles he had just gotten out of the freezer, one for himself and the other for-

 

"Cy? Everything alright?" Peppy's voice called from the door to the backyard.

 

Today was such a nice, warm, summer day, completely opposite to the usually dark, stormy nights seen in movies when a baby is about to be born. Even more, Cyrus was not so much as thinking anything like this was going to happen anytime soon, not for another 10 or more weeks.

 

"Cyrus?" Peppy insisted, soon walking back into the house and to the kitchen, they stopped in place just as they looked over to see Cyrus just standing there with some look of horror on his face, "... Cyrus? Are you okay?"

 

Cyrus blinked, _No, no this is not okay_ , he said internally, yet he did not want to say out loud what it was he thought he was feeling.

 

Peppy surveyed around Cyrus, not seeing anything fall to the floor, not like anything had been knocked over or broken, though, they then spotted Cyrus's legs... He was shaking, and his shorts looked to be getting wet while something dribbled down his legs. It was hard to really connect the dots, but Peppy looked back up at Cyrus, really hoping for him to speak now.

 

This silence had to be broken, as Cyrus swallowed thickly and took the two popsicles to just set them aside on the counter, the moment he took a step, it only felt like more liquid was dropping out of him, "... Pep... Mm-my water just broke."

 

So much for a comfortable afternoon sitting outside and soaking in the sun with popsicles. Cyrus's water should not be breaking, they had not even finished the nursery, they did not have a hospital bag packed, they had several more appointments lined up before the due date, and especially after that, if Cyrus went too far over the due date, he was supposed to be induced.

 

He was not supposed to be in labor now, not next week, not even the week after. And here they were... It was happening **right now**.

 

* * *

 

 

After the initial panic, Peppy finally took the action of calling the hospital, who calmly instructed them on coming straight to the hospital. There was no doubt this was Cyrus's water breaking, monsters can't even pee so there's no mistaking that. Immediately, they got into the car and drove on over.

 

During the ride, Cyrus was trying to keep his legs clamped together, but those mysterious cramps from earlier started to pick up. It was now dawning on him how these could very well be contractions with the way they wrapped around his whole belly and back.

 

That was something else Cyrus began to dwell on, he was only around 29 weeks pregnant, this had been the period where he was growing the most and was expected to get even bigger than this. The baby was still so small... Was it even going to survive?

 

Cyrus held an arm up over his eyes, just wanting to not even look at himself and certainly not wanting to cry right now, Peppy was both trying to obey the speed limit laws while also taking as many shortcuts they could.

 

Arriving at the hospital, they were pointed in the direction of the maternity ward, from there, they went to the nurse's station and were taken to a room. Cyrus got help from the nurses while Peppy took over the paperwork, though not that long after the doctor came in and gave Cyrus a look over while asking some stern questions, the doctor turned to some nurses to speak:

 

"Get the anesthesiologist, we're going to need to do an emergency cesarean."

 

Both Cyrus and Peppy went rigid at overhearing that, "D-doctor!" Peppy quickly protested.

 

"From the readings, the baby's soul pulse has dropped dangerously low, and it's too much a risk to put Cyrus or the baby through a natural delivery." The doctor explained, looking over to Cyrus, "You must understand, as a professional, I must do what is necessary to ensure your safety and the child's."

 

Cyrus gripped tightly to the hospital gown he was thrown in. He hated this, sure he was already fearful of childbirth alone, but he had time to mentally prepare before then... Right now, he was in pain and they were going to cut him open, and he had little to no say in the matter. The least he could do in order to save some of his own sanity was to agree and be willing for them. He did not want anything bad to happen to him, and he certainly wanted nothing bad to happen to their little baby, who had not even gotten a proper name yet.

 

"Alright," The doctor turned back to the other nurse present, "Let us get prepped for surgery."

 

* * *

 

 

It was an odd sensation, Cyrus's magic was basically numbed and stabilized as to allow for it to not react out of instinct when being hurt or, oh I dunno, cut and flayed open. The magic acted a lot like skin, but without some other magic influence ensuring he was kept stable, the magic could very well dissipate and could suck away magic from the already fragile infant.

 

Green magic was steadily supplied to Cyrus through means of an IV and he lied on his back with a screen keeping him from witnessing the horror show going on behind it. Peppy was standing by Cyrus's head, letting their fingers gently stroke Cyrus's skull. They already took one peek beyond the screen, and what was happening then was the doctor was sticking their hands right into the flesh and... Yeah, Peppy did not want to faint right there, a nurse graciously gave them a chair to sit on. Though their strength came back and they stood up again so Cyrus had a good view of their face (despite it being half obscured by a medical mask).

 

After a little more waiting, finally, a baby was held up, Peppy took another peek to see: the child was so small, it fits in both of the doctor's palms. The newborn was cleaned off, delicate little bones were handled with such care and then placed immediately into an incubator.

 

* * *

 

 

Cyrus was put back together fairly easily, ecto-flesh was all comprised of condensed magic, so slathering on a good helping of green healing magic gel did the rest of the healing for Cyrus. The numbing slowly faded away and Cyrus got feeling back again, able to now actually feel his body once more...

 

It felt so strangely empty now. It all happened so quickly, and the moment Cyrus got to actually look at himself, he realized that the pudgy belly that was left behind now did not contain a kicking, stretching, rolling little baby inside it. And for as much as he resented that during the night when trying to sleep, he was now realizing just how much he should have cherished it all the more.

 

"Cyrus?" Peppy gently brought a hand to stroke their partner's head, "How are you feeling?"

 

Cyrus just took in a deep breath through his nose, letting out a slow even sigh through his mouth, "... What... What did I do?"

 

Peppy shook their head, "No, _no no no_ , Cyrus, _no_ , don't do this to yourself." They cupped his cheek and tilted his head to look up at them, Peppy was still wearing the hospital provided scrubs, minus the hat and mask now, "You truly could not have done things any differently, we made sure your prenatal needs were met, you weren't careless-you were so incredibly careful!"

 

"What if that was too careful?" Cyrus's hands tightly grabbed the thin blanket lying over him.

 

A look of pain came to Peppy's face, "Cyrus, stop it." They firmly spoke, though their eyes were welling up with tears, "Please Cyrus, don't blame yourself for this, okay? It... It happened! It happened, and we just... We can't make it _not_ happen. My darling, this was not your fault, you do not need to burden yourself with such clouded thoughts."

 

" _T-then **why**_!" Cyrus's voice cracked, sending just a strong pang of sadness and sympathy to Peppy's poor soul, " _W-why us? Why-why me?? What-why did we have to-did this have to--_ " He was so frustrated, so upset with himself and with fate being absolutely cruel to them. All Peppy could really do was reach an arm down and hug him, allowing Cyrus to fully cling to their shirt and choke out some sobs.

 

* * *

 

 

After having time to calm down from a rather intensely stressful emotional situation, the two new parents (hopefully for good) composed themselves enough to go see their newborn. Peppy pushed Cyrus around in a wheelchair as they wander the halls a bit, only having to stop a nurse along the way to ask for directions to the NICU, _Neonatal Intensive Care Unit_. From what the two Papyruses were told, their baby was far too young to be without assisted magic administration. There was a great urgency in taking the baby straight from the delivery room and to the NICU before their magic was entirely depleted in mere minutes and dusted.

 

They could breathe a sigh of relief to know that they were lucky enough to not be left with ashy remains, though they were still not out of the woods yet.

 

Arriving into the NICU, they were required to thoroughly wash their hands before approaching the incubator holding inside a very small, weak little skeleton. A machine was on standby that had a small tube run through it to the newborn's shoulder, the clear liquid was that of the monster equivalent to an IV: white magic that had no other influence other than to act as a magic supplement for the premature baby. A few other wires were attached to monitor the status of the baby's energy, the magic that radiated from its tiny soul, and even a read on its temperature, as not to be too hot or too cold while being contained in the incubator.

 

Peppy took a moment to look away from their little one to assess how Cyrus was taking this all in, and especially to see his reaction to seeing their baby for the first time.

 

And Cyrus's first thoughts he breathed out under his breath: " _... They're so tiny..._ "

 

Back at home, they had gotten the baby a toy stuffed bunny rabbit, something for their child to cuddle for when they were _supposed_ to be born. Now though, that toy rabbit was about the size of their child, and and the plush toy probably weighed more!

 

With permission given, they could actually reach into the incubator through arm holes put into the sides of it. Cyrus ever so gently reached in, using just his middle finger to gingerly touch their baby's tiny little cheek. Even at this size, they had started forming defining features. The ultrasounds really did not enough justice for such incredible little details such as these.

 

Wet sniffles came from Cyrus, which Peppy came prepared with a tissue for him (and themselves), holding up the hanky to Cyrus to grab, "They're so incredible, darling."

 

Cyrus took the tissue, dabbing his eyes and harshly sniffling again, " _Mm...mhm..._ "

 

Peppy could not help but put their arm around him and pepper kisses all over his head.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 1

The first tearful day just after the delivery, a lot of uncertainty surrounding all of this.

 

Day 2

Family and friends come to both ease the tension and comfort the new parents, while also meeting the newest addition. Their newest family member being named Perseus. Cyrus and Peppy were having to act fast on a name choice, going with whatever sounded "the most heroic". Percy has already been adopted as a suitable nickname.

 

Day 4

Not until now was Percy as a suiteable point where they could actually be held for the first time. Just barely weighing 2 lbs. and still very small. Sure enough, they brought the little toy rabbit from home to compare the two, and they were near identical in size.

 

Day 14

After a troubling night of an occurance where _too_ much magic was administered at once, there was quite a dark, looming fear that Percy may very well not make it through the night. And yet they were doing so well in steadily gaining the proper weight... Little to no sleep was had as Peppy and Cyrus stayed awake and waited for the worst.

 

Day 15

Thankfully, the worst never came. The magic restabilized, and technicians were now being extra careful in regards to the levels and settings of the the machine that was hooked up to Percy as well as any other magic influenced premies.

 

Day 26

Friends and family pulled through tremendously in helping finish up the nursery back at home and thoroughly baby proofing the house where Peppy nor Cyrus had even started. It felt rather reaffirming to see the whole nursery put together.

 

Day 34

Weight gain reaches 3 lbs. and the magic from the machine was starting to be lessened more and more, Percy is becoming more and more independent!

 

Day 56

Cyrus and Peppy are basically known around the NICU, whenever Peppy was busy with work, Cyrus was spending his time watching Percy, holding them, feeding them. Cyrus took incredibly well to parenthood and he took immense pride in it all. Perseus was truly defying the odds that were stacked against them. And with each day now, became more and more independent.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 77

 

Little Percy was snuggly strapped into their carseat, wearing a cute little knit sweater and hat, still just a little big on the infant, but weighing in at a healthy 6 lbs now, there was no need for concern. They had worried and waited long enough. Along with them in their car seat, Flopsy Mopsy was stuck in the carrier with them. Incredibly, Percy had managed to finally outgrow the toy rabbit, the cute plush was now a loyal sleep companion that neither parent had any will to seperate the two.

 

Peppy made sure the hat did not engulf Percy's eyes, smiling brightly more than ever up at Cyrus, who lifted up the car seat. Now it was the nurses' turns to have their tearful goodbyes to such a sweet and adorable patient. Absolutely happy to see Percy finally be discharged from the hospital, but hopeful to hear again about how the great and mightly Perseus was growing.

 

Cyrus was just so relieved that this was finally the first time that he and Peppy would return home with Percy along with them. It was so odd, having to basically come to the hospital as if it were a second home of theirs. It was all worth the effort, worth the wait and prepping.

 

"Welcome home little Percy!" Peppy said gleefully just as Cyrus set down their carseat, "Come on, lets get you and Flopsy out of there."

 

There was a little bit of protest to being removed from the cozy carrier, Percy displeased by having Renny ( _Peppy_ ) disturb the lovely little nap they got to have during the ride home from the hospital. Peppy gave some gentle bounces to help soothe their cries, as Percy was then transported from the carrier, to Peppy's arms, and then into a simple rocker. Buckling them in and starting up the cycle, it took only a minute for the wailing to be quelled and sleep to win the battle again.

 

Cyrus came up beside Peppy, both of them just standing there and admiring the sleeping babe... To think, Cyrus would have still been carrying Perseus if not for the sudden premature labor. His body had not yet snapped back to its original form, but trying to re-tone his abs back into shape was not exactly his main focus during all this time.

 

Peppy looked up at Cyrus, kissing him right on the cheek, "Congratulations, dad."

 

Cyrus's metaphorical heart swelled with pride and joy, meeting Peppy's gaze and sharing a long lasting kiss together.


End file.
